A number of devices have been proposed, patented and offered commercially that are intended to open nasal breathing passageways. These fall in two main classes: A) the externally applied adhesive devices that purport to pull the nostrils open from the exterior; and B) devices that are inserted in the nostrils designed to prop open the nostrils from the interior.
The various prior art devices have been prone to several problems. The external adhesive devices such as “Clear Passage” or “Breathe Right” brand adhesive nasal strips, are generally single-use disposable strips having a thin, planar flexible plastic “spring” member embedded between tape covering, and are claimed to relieve nasal congestion due to allergies or colds and reduce or eliminate snoring. The efficacy of such strips is low in cases of internal nasal tissue deformity or thickening, and depend on proper placement over the bridge of the nose precisely over the obstruction location, which may not be observable. Further, such strips do not adhere for any appreciable length of time, especially during exertion or on the notoriously oily skin of the nose. The user is cautioned to not apply them on irritated or sunburned skin or over sores, and to remove them if skin rashes develop. While stronger adhesives could be used, such adhesives would result in tearing the skin of the user, causing injury and disfigurement. They are also not invisible, and users consider them unsightly.
While various internal, nasal passageway devices have been proposed, such as US patents or Publications: US2003/0181941; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,077,574; 2,515,756; Des. Pat. No. 325,439; 6,270,512; US2006/0266367; U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,066; US2007/0062538; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,238,411; 2,672,138, 3,710,799, and DE Patent 297-18-838 U1. Generally, these devices are massive (DE 29718838; US2006/0266367), overly pinch the septum (US2003/0181941), are not fully universal, are uncomfortable, are unsightly or not un-obtrusive (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672,138; 6,238,411; 3,710,799; US2006/0266367; DE 2978838), employ cages, tubes or balls that must be stuffed with the fingers up the nasal passages (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,799; 2,672,138; US 2007/006538), and do not fully open the nasal passages at the point of stricture. Many designs are made of wire, or include large loops, hooks or bead ends that are designed to engage the inside tip of the nose, press down on the floor of the nasal passage or spread the nasal passage vertically rather than laterally (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,077,574; 2,515,756; Des. Pat. No. 325,439; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,270,512; 6,863,066). Others include vertically wide strip-like members of spring metal or plastic (U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,411; US2006/0266367; DE 29718838; U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,433). One design (U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,411) combines adhesive strips secured to metal spring on the exterior of the nostrils while using another spring attached to the first that pushes open the nostrils from the inside; the device hangs down over the upper lip, and appears long enough to obstruct the mouth. Some appear to obstruct, rather than open the nasal passages (US2006/0266367; U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,799; DE 2978838), and others do not appear easy to clean or sanitize (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672,138; 3,710,799). For such reasons, few have made it into or lasted an appreciable length of time in commercial use.
There is thus an unmet need in the field for a truly universal, comfortable, reusable, unobtrusive, internal nasal passage dilation device that is easy for the user to insert, is effective and easy to clean and sanitize, is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and comfortable enough to wear during sleep without internal pinching of the septum or overstretching of the nostrils.